


Forever

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Angst, Civil War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke visits Casey's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dear mews1945 for the beta. As usual, this is a much better story for it. 
> 
> Written for the 2011 C/Z Halloween Challenge
> 
> This story is set shortly after the end of the U.S. Civil War and is inspired by a picture I recently took in Arlington National Cemetery.

Zeke knelt beside the tombstone; the name carved on it filled him with anguish and rage. He removed his cap and clutched it to his once-proud uniform. His eyes burned, yet the tears wouldn’t come, depriving him of the release he so desperately needed. Finally, unable to bear the weight of the pain any longer, he flung back his head and cried out his agony to the sky.

He had believed in this war; had gone willingly to fight in it. With all the arrogance of youth he’d believed that he would come home victorious and whole of limb; that his future would be blessed. 

Soon after joining up, he’d met Casey, a beautiful boy from the next town over. His future had looked even brighter, for he had found his soul mate. This war would be glorious, Zeke just knew it.

That was before a bullet had taken his Casey away from him.

Zeke couldn’t remember much about the days and weeks following Casey’s death, but he fought recklessly and with abandon, willing death to take him, hoping to find a way to be with his beloved once again.

He came home a hero, but he didn’t feel like one. As soon as he was able to get away from his rejoicing family, he sought out Casey’s grave; drawn by a strange, inexplicable feeling. He wasn’t one to visit cemeteries, but he had to find Casey’s grave.

Now here he was, pouring out his grief for the entire world to see. He dropped his cap, hands fisting in his hair, as the tears finally came. Great sobs racked his body and he collapsed onto the grave, weeping until he had no tears left. Then, as he lay there trying to catch his breath, he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

Startled, he jumped to his feet and looked around. Joy, then shock and confusion swept through Zeke as he saw Casey standing at the foot of the grave. As if sensing his feelings, Casey slowly extended a ghostly hand to Zeke. “Please, Zeke, don’t be frightened; I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Casey,” Zeke breathed out, fresh tears filling his eyes. “How…? Why…?” Still in shock at Casey’s appearance, he lost the rest of the words and his voice trailed off.

“I’ve come back for you Zeke, if you want to come with me. All you have to do is take my hand and we can be together again. And this time it will be forever.”

Zeke looked at Casey’s outstretched hand and then into those amazing blue eyes, surprisingly alive in his spectral face. All the love and joy, uncertainty and hesitation, that Zeke was feeling were mirrored in Casey’s eyes. Zeke drew in a shaky breath and without further hesitation, reached out and took Casey’s hand.

Even as a cloud of mist encircled them, Casey began to appear clearer and more solid. The grasp on Zeke’s hand became firm. Real. With a cry of joy Zeke pulled Casey into his embrace and brought their lips together in a kiss. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1155.photobucket.com/user/frodofan1971/media/079.jpg.html)


End file.
